


The Truth Hidden Inside Me

by xsmolluzumakix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Action/Adventure, Anger, Animals, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, Heartache, Heartbreaking, Henges, Hybrids, Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto), Jutsu, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Lies, M/M, Memories, Old Friends, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Team Bonding, Trust Issues, but he's not really a demon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmolluzumakix/pseuds/xsmolluzumakix
Summary: Our famous knucklehead is finally getting a team by the Konoha Hokage. He isn't as excited as everyone thought he was gonna be. With Sasuke still not home, he doesn't want to be stuck in the village with kids, no matter how much he loves children. But that's not all he's worried about, after years of hiding it and telling lies, he doesn't want them to find out about what he is. Yet, as he comes to be with his team, he can't help but laugh and smile.The 4 genin of Team 9 are annoyed with one another, they make a strong team yet can't cooperate. But you can't blame them when they have a sensei full of secrets and mysteries, especially when they constantly wear a mask around you and are pumping chakra 24/7 369.Follow along as Naruto, our famous Jinchuuriki, clashes with the 4 genin of Team 9. See as they go on adventures making new friends and meeting old pals, as they manage to make it out of tricky situations and have fun fulfilling memories. Feel heartbreaking moments and pain when met with something they never saw coming, a secret that may change their perspective of their sensei.(This story does not have oc's T^T i swear it on my soul)(ahhhhhhh i feel like i'm promoting a game XD i'm not........)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sai, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. A Team!?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay......so since I haven't gotten past season three of Naruto Shippuden........I don't know anything about the war, or about tentails or the other Jinchuuriki, I literally don't know anything afterwards. Just that poor __________ died, Naruto doesn't know....yet. and sasuke joining the __________..........i can't get into specifics...well I probably could but then again, what if someone is reading this and their watching Naruto, not shippuden, Naruto and I said the specifics in here I would be spoiling it for those poor new shinobi babies Q-Q I can't do that. So just use your mind and fill in the blanks people who've watched all of the Naruto Shippuden series................so basically what I'm saying is that I'm gonna try my best with this story since its more of at the age of him being.......20? I'm gonna make him 20 XD NO! 19...........yes............? yeah......19..............o-o also I don't know if i want to make the story in narutos pov or in third person.......so im going to do both in this chapter and see what y'all think XD. just tell me if you like third or first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Kakashi is back from a mission. Naruto is told by Tsunade that he's getting a team, he doesn't take it lightly.
> 
> (In this story Sasuke hasn't returned or been brought back so yeah..............o-o)

Naruto stepped foot into the village he's called home for 19 years. 

A smile present on his face as he took in the Leaf Village aroma. Kakashi and Sakura stepped up behind him, Team Kakashi just returning from a mission. An escort mission to be exact. They were to protect an heir of a far away village, who was making her travels to an allied town. Of course the women wasn't sought after, she was hysterical and thought she was going to be attacked on her travel. She payed for a B-rank and Team Kakashi was chosen.

Of course, nothing happened along the way, no rogue ninjas, no assassins, no nothing. The trip was calm and peaceful, except for the heir freaking out ever second a bush rustled or the trees swayed. The mission ended up being a C-rank. The team still went with the mission, though Naruto complained the whole time, wishing to leave since nothing was going to happen to the heir. All in all, the mission was a success, heir safe and sound in the allied town.

Naruto groaned loudly, placing his hands behind his head. "That mission was such a waste of time-" "Hei, Hei Naruto. But it was a mission, she is a heir of a clan of her village, she was just scared." Naruto huffed and turned to face his sensei, only to be met with the silver haired man nose deep in his little orange book. Naruto growled softly, 'coyote' ears folding back before he turned away from his sensei "I swear Kashi- That books going to get you killed." 

Said Kashi just chuckled, eye focused on the book in hand "I'd love to see that happen." "Baka, just shut up. You should be happy that we even got a mission!" Naruto glanced back at the pink haired banshee "Well it's not my fault, the women was clearly over exaggerating her importance, we could've gotten-" The blonde stopped, feeling an intense KI from behind him. His ears pressed flat against his skull as he closed his eyes, covering his head "Sakura no-" 

He waited but the blow never came. He slowly relaxed and opened his eyes only to find that neither the silver or pinky were there. He whipped around and could see two blobbed figures way ahead of him. Naruto stood there in shock ' _They left me-_ ' He then growled "They left me..." With that said, the blonde went racing after his fellow team mates "Wait For me!!!"

-time skip to the Hokage Tower-

Team Kakashi stood in a line before the 5th hokage, Tsunade Senju, one of the great sannin of Konoha, The Slug Princess. She was also known for her gambling, and in not the good way. She sat in a mountain of paper work, being as she didn't take her work that seriously unless their was something that she needed to take seriously. She had a violet diamond on her forehead, no one in the village knew what it does, neither did Naruto but Sakura had one on her forehead as well. Kakashi stood straight, book hidden away in his pouch settled on his hip. "-made it safely to her allied town. No attacks happened through out the trip Hokage-sama. The mission was a success with no conflict."

Tsunade nodded her head, folding her hands together on the desk "Thank you Kakashi, you and Sakura may leave and rest for the day. Naruto, I need to talk to you." Kakashi shunshined away before Tsunade could finish her first sentence. Sakura shook her head "I swear, that Sensei.." the pinky waved to Tsunade and Naruto, leaving the room. 

The blonde boy stood there with his hands behind his head, watching the old granny before him. Naruto waited for the Hokage to speak to him. She took papers and started to read them, before stamping them, soon she just went to stamping them. Shizune walked into the room not long after Sakura left and helped Tsunade with some of the paperwork. 

Naruto then found himself sitting in some chairs that were set out on the side of the huge room. A look of boredom plastered on his face as he stared up at the ceiling. Minutes passed by as the waited, tsunade still stamping papers. The mountains soon looking more like tiny hills. The light outside the window started to slowly dim, showing the hidden leaf village that night was soon approaching. Covering a yawn, the blonde relaxed against the chair, slowly nodding off into slumber. Before he could rest his pretty ocean blue eyes, tap on his shoulder jolted him awake once more.

"Wake up you brat. I need to talk to you"

-Naruto's Perspective-

I lifted myself up from the chair and stood in front of the old ladies desk, putting my hands back behind my head "Bought time granny! Making me wait all day! This better be important, I could've had Ichiraku ramen with Iruka right now, I swear-" "You'll be getting a Team-" "I should be getting more resp- wait...what?" I stop and look to the old slug. She has an annoyed look on her face, glaring at me "You brat! I said you'll be getting a team of genin." 

I stood there in shock, my tail had stopped mid swing and my ears slowly folded down. "ARE YOU CRAZY!!??" I scream to Tsunade, who doesn't look the least bit moved by my outburst. "I can't have a team! Especially not now! We still haven't gotten the teme back! I don't have time for a dumb team Baa-chan!" I was steaming with anger. ' _How dare she! She knows how much I want to have that stupid jerk back in this village. I ask her every hour to let me go out to get the bastard and what does she do- GIVE ME A FREAKING TEAM!!!_ ' I was boiling, my body full of rage. 

I could feel the anbu in the room flare their chakra, making me more angered. My own chakra flames out drastically "You have done nothing! I can't have one! What about the S-class secret!? They'll-" " **NARUTO!!** "

I flinch and look up, blinking. Tsunade is in front of me, a stern look on her face as she held me by my shoulders. The Anbu's chakras slowly settle and so does mine "Naruto. You need to have a team. Not only do you need it to become Hokage but because I'm worried about you." Her voice softened at the end. I frown slightly, confused as to why she is worried "What are talking about Baa-chan?" her response was cupping my whiskered cheeks. "You'll be a great sensei Naruto." Tsunade leaned forward, placing a kiss on my forehead like that time when me and Pervy sage had to bring her to the village. 

"You will be meeting them in the afternoon at the academy" She patted my cheek and went back to her desk chair. I cross my arms over my chest "Okay, so who are they?" All the old granny did was wave at me "Good night you brat! Hope to see you and your team soon!" I gap at her, she isn't gonna tell me my team? not even the number??? My tail presses itself against my leg as I walk out of the hokages office.

I sigh and walk down the dirt road, ears flicking to every noise that was made in the shops I passed. I watched as children ran up and down the street, little ears always perked and tails wagging, or wings flapping endlessly. I snort and smile, continuing my journey to the academy, knowing full well that Iruka was still there. Not long after, the old school building came into view, so I sped up my pace. I walk through the halls and make it to the old classroom I was in during my time in the academy. A smile comes to my face ' _Oh the old days..._ ' I laugh before I walk into the room, not expecting to see a couple students sitting at the desks. I halt and look at them as they stopped what they were doing and looked right back at me.

My eyes widen and ears flatten on my head, my tail swings slowly behind me. I quickly turn to Iruka, he looked at me concerned and confused. "S-sorry Iruka..I was just coming to ask if you were gonna go to Ichiraku with me...but...um-" I feel my face start to burn up. I rub the back of my neck, glancing at the students who were still looking at me, "I didn't know you still had a class at this time.....I'll j-just ask another-" "No! nonono Its alright Naruto. This is just a tutoring class anyways." 

Iruka smiled to me as I frowned at him, ears moving forwards as I tilt my head "Tutoring?" I tap my chin "We didn't have that when I was here!" I pout crossing my arms "That's no fair-" Iruka just laughs and pats my head "Well that was back then. Things are change-" "Hey! Are you going to teach us or talk with your boyfriend!?"

We both look over to a kid standing up and glaring at us. He was tall for his age, which looked like he was 13. He had dull green eyes and long straight charcoal hair, his skin was a sand brown. I saw Iruka fume "Mich! Do you want to be on cleaning duty!?" I shuddered ' _cleaning duty..._ ' and then the boyfriend thing entered my mind and I gagged, bending over, holding myself on the door frame.

Another shudder passed through me "mmmm...I'm going to be sick....." Iruka looked to me and panicked "Naruto!" Soon I was placed in his chair and he was fanning me with a stack of papers. His students were staring at me in shock and interest, with a mixture of confusion. ' _They really think, we're together...._ ' "this years students worse than ours?" I chuckled, the nausea leaving as I sat up a little in the chair. Iruka shook his head "Nope! Yours was definitely the worst I've ever had." He snickered as I groaned, slouching in the chair "Was I really THAT bad?"

The old teacher just laughed, shaking his head. "You still up for Ramen?" I shook my head sadly, the air around me becoming gloomy "Nooooo. I don't think I can stomach ramen with that statement still going through my head." I whine loudly "I was looking forwards to eating Ichiraku too~" "I'm sure there's something we could find that you could eat-" "Ramen Cup!?" "-That isn't ramen." I perked up when he said something else, my tail wagging and then I slouched again when he said not ramen. 

Iruka sighed, shaking his head "You and Ramen Naruto, jeez." He turned back to the class, who was now watching us with adored looks. I growled and stood up, wanting to go bonk Iruka on the head only to stop cause he was taller. So, instead I got on his desk and swung at his head. Sadly, he dodged by ducking his head and looked at me "What are you doing?" "Stop making it seem like we're a couple!" He glared at me "I'm not trying to! We're family so I'm going to treat you like family." "Good." Iruka frowned and then grumbled, my ear twitching as he talked about how stupid I was. 

I look to him and see that he was hiding his ears and tail "Why are you hiding them?" Iruka jumped, he was talking to his class, probably forgetting I was there. "Well-" "You look weird without them, get rid of the henge please." He glowered at me before I realized why he was upset with me. "Then why don't you get rid of yours?" "Because people will hate me-" I whispered to him, hissing back. "That isn't true" Iruka wasn't even being quiet, I growled at him "Drop it." He shook his head "Not until you start to ope-" 

I turn away, ears folded against my head, still standing on his desk "LALALALALALALALAALA~" I covered my 'coyote' ears. I stopped and glanced out the window. The sun was setting, the sky a beautiful pink orange. I turn back around to have everyone staring at me, so I frown and put my hands on my hips "We're not dating. He's a father slash brother figure to me. Basically family. Now stop staring at me!" I jump off the desk and look at Iruka "Its sundown, I have to get home. Bye Iruka! Maybe we can eat-" "We can eat Ramen tonight." 

I nibble on my lip and just nod my head. He smiled and motioned for his remaining students to leave, waving them 'goodbye'. "Let me just get things cleaned up a bit" I nod my head once more.

Soon, Me and Iruka are walking out of the Academy building and down the road. "So how was your day Naruto?" I move my hands up behind my head "Ah, Team Kakashi went on a mission to escort an heir of a faraway village to an allied town. She thought she was gonna get ambushed so she payed for ninjas to keep her safe. Nothing happened though." I hum, a little annoyed at the remembrance of the women. Iruka nodded as the little ramen shop came into view "Anything else?"

I bring my hands down as we entered the shop, sitting down at one of the stools. "Mmm...well the old granny had a talk with me today." Teuchi came walking up behind the bar, smiling to me and Iruka "When can I get for you both?" "One large bowl of miso with extra chasu please!" Iruka laughs and orders the same as me, like he always did. Teuchi nodded his head, turning around to Ayame "So, what did you two talk about?" I lean my head on my hand, looking off into space "The old bat wants to give me a team of genin."

"Really!? How wonderful! You must be excited!" He looked to me, yet I wasn't excited. The knowledge than hit him "You don't want a team? Why?" I sigh and move my head down to the counter "First, it would keep me from looking for Sasuke. It's been too long, he needs to come home. Second, The thing that's inside of me-" ' _ **I'm not a thing you brat**_ ' ' _Sorry kurama_ ' I heard a grumble in my mind. 

"I don't want them finding out" The bowls of ramen were set down in front of us. I pulled the bowl closer and pressed my palms together "Itadakimasu!" grabbing the chop-sticks I dig into the steaming bowl of ramen. I could see Iruka looking at me with pity, I frown choosing to focus on the food in front of me. ' _I don't need your pity..._ '

"I know you'r still.....-" I tense up slightly, slowly slurping up the noodles, "worried..about the citizens and such, but come on Naruto. Nothings happened, I'm sure your team will understand-" "No.." Iruka stumbles and looks to me. My bowl was finished, the sticks sitting together on the top as I stared into the broth. "What?" I blink and shake my head, smiling up at Iruka "Nothing, just tired from the trip" I sigh and set put a check down on the table, standing up.

"Thanks for coming to Ichirakus with me Iruka-sensei. I'll see you tomorrow at the academy!" Iruka shakes his head but smiles and waves after me "Bye Naruto. Get some rest!" I chuckle and jump away, running along the villages rooftops and to my little apartment.

-back to third pov-

Soon, Naruto is seen walking into his dingy apartment. The room was actually clean, no cups littered the floors, no speck of dust on the furniture, spotless and clean. A couple pot plants were scattered around the room, some hanging from the ceiling, others stacked on tables and walls. He slips off his sandals and quickly makes a hand sign, "release" he says. White smoke surrounds him and when it clears, Naruto's short fluffy 'coyote' ears and fluffy hazel tail are replaced with tall soft fox ears and nine long swishing orange-red tails. He stretches his arms up and smooths down his ears, a smile forming on his face. He walks into his kitchen, grabbing a metal watering can and sets it under the sink faucet. Turning the knob, the water starts to run and quickly fills up the can, turning the knob once more making the flow of water stop. Naruto takes the handle and proceeds to walk around his apartment, letting the water sprinkle out onto the plants, over aloe, herbs, flowers, strawberries and tomatoes, and every other plant in his home. 

He walks out to his window where a garden of veggies and fruits stayed. Watering each one separately, each one taking different amounts of water. Once he was finished, he poured the rest of the water over all the flowers and other plants again. Naruto set the can back in a plastic bin next to the kitchen fridge. He then walks into his tiny bathroom, turning on the shower head, letting the cool water flow. He starts to strip himself of his black-orange jumpsuit, pulling the zipper down and taking off the jacket along with his pants.

He un-clips the first hokages necklace from around his neck and sets it in a tiny jar, were he proceeds to use a sealing jutsu just in case he was robbed while in the shower. He unties his hitai-ate from around his head, letting it fall into the palm of his hand before placing it next to the jar. Naruto pulls his black shirt up and over his head, setting the piece of clothing in the pile of the orange-black jumpsuit. He then slips off his orange hue boxers. Finally undressed, he steps under the cool stream, the water cascading over him.

After a couple minutes of standing under the water, letting it soak his hair, ears and tails he takes hold of a bottle, squeezing out the thick contents. Covering his hands he starts scrubbing into his golden blond hair, the cream becoming a foam in seconds. Once he knows his hair is completely covered, he then goes to gently scrubbing the base of his ears and turns around to scrub into his nine tails. Being more gentle at the base of his tails, when he's finished he leans his head forwards under the water, watching as the foam slips down his whiskered cheeks and nose into the drain. He scrubs at his hair once more to get all of the white foam out along with his hears, turning around to get it out of his tails before reaching out for a sponge of some sort were he proceeds to squeeze the same contents onto the squishy scrub. 

The blonde then starts to scrub down over his smooth tan body, the foam returning once more, creating white lines over his arms, stomach and legs. He cleans off the sponge and washes off the excess foam on his body. Quickly, he turns off the shower head and grabs a towel from a hook next to him. He clumps up the towel and wipes off the water covering him from head to toe, drying off his feet and face. He steps out and wraps the damp towel around his waist, grabbing a smaller towel and leaning down to pick up the discarded clothes. Naruto takes the jar and his hitai-ate as he walks out of the tiny bathroom and into his room-living area-kitchen. 

Setting down the items on his bed, he starts to dry his hair. Removing the towel from his head, his hair poofs out, still damp in some areas. He walks into his kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with water from the sink. He pulls off the towel from around his waist and walks to a medium sized chest in front of his bed, taking out a fresh pair of boxers, a clean cut white shirt and dark gray sweats.

Naruto gets dressed in the clothes he pulled out and tosses the jumpsuit into a woven bin in the corner of the room. He takes a sip of the water and sighs before walking back into his kitchen. He opens cupboards, looking for a night snack only to come up empty handed. He peeks into his fridge to find the same thing "I need to go shopping for food.." and with a yawn, he gulps down the rest of the water, gently setting the cup in the sink and saunters over to his bed. He lets gravity take over when he's close enough to the bed, falling face first into the mattress, the bed frame protesting. 

Naruto grabs a corner of the bed sheet and rolls over, wrapping the blanket around him in the process. He curls up slightly, his tails curling up around him under the blanket, creating an extra coat of warmth. He relaxes into the bed, his eyes slowly dripping down ' _Goodnight kurama..._ ' he's met with silence but only hums. As he starts to lull off he gets his response.

' _ **G'Night Kit...**_ '

And both the blonde ninja and kitsune fall into a deep slumber.


	2. The 4 rookies of the year..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four genin have passed the examination! But come to find out that they're the only 4 team squad? whats up with that?

Blurs of children were running down the streets towards the well known academy building, where all kids at a young age join to become a shinobi and protect their home. 

Today was very special for it was the final examinations, a test to see if the children were ready to become a ninja. First they had to do a written test, followed by kunai and shuriken throwing and then Substitution, Transformation and Bunshin jutsus. If they succeeded in all categories, the graduate from the academy. Parents held their children's hands as they made haste towards the academy. 

Two silver spiky haired girls pulled a tired man towards the academy, excitement evident on the girls faces "DAddy!!!~" "Come ON!~" The mans dull brown eyes looked to the two girls "Mi, May, stop. Your papas tired. Please its not-" "I'm not Mi! She's Mi! I'm May!!" "I'm not May! She's May! I'm Mi!" The identical girls said, pointing to one another, large round ears perking forwards to the man.

The man groaned before suddenly picking up the girls, tossing them over his shoulders and made his way to the building at his own pace. The girls known as 'Mi' and 'May' squealed and giggled, holding onto one another and their father thin tails slashing through the air. Not to far away were two boys who glared at one another as their mothers conversed. Pale blue eyes glared into lush green eyes, feathers ruffled while brown ears flicked in annoyance. "Why don't you get lost beard brain-" "Right back at you fluff butt-" 

They both growled at one another, both giving off menacing auras. Suddenly the two mothers whacked their sons upside the head, cause the two to yelp and hold their heads. "Ma-?" "You-" "

"Inju!" "Henso!" The two mothers scolded the boys. A women with coal hair narrowed her violet eyes at the feathered boy "You better start acting right young boy, or i won't make you a feast-" the other women with crazed, curly orange hair and deep chocolate brown eyes frowned at the green eyed boy "What am I going to do with you.."

The two boys known as 'Henso' and 'Inju' nodded to their respective mothers. 

The academy building was now in sight for these four children. The father of Mi and May set his girls down, pulling them into a tight hug, placing a kiss on both of their cheeks "You girls are strong and beautiful, Make our family proud." The fathers silver wings fluttered a little before spreading out and surrounding the two mice girls. Mi and May giggled, grabbing one another's hand they waved to their father walking off into the building.

Henso and Inju turned around to their mothers, both instantly being engulfed in hugs. Henso's mother wrapped her wings around her boy "You'll do great Henso, Me and your father just know it!" Henso just huffed but a tiny smile came to his face. Inju's mother nodded her head, agreeing with her fellow friend "You'll do us proud and don't think we won't love you if you don't make it. Your still our ninja~" The women nuzzled her nose against Inju's who smiled, returning the gesture "Thanks Ma!" Little red panda ears folded back on her head. 

The two boys waved to the women, following the crowd of kids flowing into the academy. "So your a mamas boy huh?~" "Don't think I didn't see the tiny smile duck butt~" A light blush came to the hybrid bird boy "Lies! Your just seeing things-" The hybrid bear boy snickered and poked at the shorter boys arm "Awww look who's mamas boy now.~" Henso shook his head and expanded his wings, pushing Inju to the side, he walked off without a word as Inju growled.

A bell sounded through the playground and building. Kids of all heights and colors went racing into the building, no one wanting to be late. The twins and two boys did the same. 

Mi and May arrived in the classroom first together, waving to a group of girls in the front of the class. Henso and Inju were the second to arrive in class "I made it here before you-" "No you didn't, we arrived at the same time-" "I was a second ahead of you!" "Shut up Fluff butt! Not everything is a god damn competition!" "Stupid Bird brain-" "That's-" All of a sudden, squeals were heard from across the room "HENSO!!!" "INJU!!!!" 

Said boys froze and whipped around to face a group of girls stampeding their way. Henso tensed up and Inju groaned loudly, when the herd got closer Inju did quick hand signs and a wall of earth came sprouting out of the floor. The girls ran straight into it. The bear boy couldn't help but laugh noticing that Henso was snickering silently, this made the girls swoon over the two. Mi and May popped up in front of the boys, scaring Inju "Wow! Mi, May, where the hell did you come from?"

"Your so stupid you know that Inju?" "Yeah, Inju. Did you already forget our element?"The two mice scolded the bear, who rubbed the back of his head "Sorry girls, It's water right? heh-" Henso scoffed as Mi and May hit Inju over the head. The earth wall vanished back down into the floor, revealing the pile of girls holding their faces and rubbing their foreheads. All eyes looked up to Inju, Henso, Mi and May. Some of the eyes glared at the twins who only glared back with twice as much force while the other eyes twinkled and turned into hearts seeing as the boys were looking into them. 

Before the mob could squeal and tackle the boys a man with a scar over his nose came walking into the room. Seeing that most of his students weren't in their seats, his gray brown bobcat ear twitched, a tick forming on his brow "EVERYONE TO YOUR SEATS!!!" All the students scrambled to their seats, once seated the kids sat tall and looked to their sensei. The scarred teacher nodded his head, a smile spreading across his face "Good. Now good morning everyone. Today we'll be starting the exams for your graduation-" Every child jumped up from chairs yelling and cheering. 

The man laughed "Okay, Okay! Settle down. Yes, I know your all excited to become genin! But you need to be patient. I'll be calling names individually, you'll enter the next classroom over and do a written test, after that a kunai and shuriken throwing, you must hit the center as many times as you can. Once that's over you must do the most important part of the exam. First you need to do a substitution justu with an object in the room, a transformation justsu of at least 5 people and lastly make as many bunshin as you can, 5 is good, if you do more that will be extra. Your ending results with determine if you have passed or not." Everyone sweat dropped, eyes wide at how much they need to do just to graduate, a child raised their hand "Iruka-Sensei?" "Yes Ten?"

A little boy with brown hair pulled tight into a bun and tiny monkey ears and tail spoke "What do you mean by 'extra'? Like will that gives us an advantage into passing the exam for graduation?" The scarred teacher known as Iruka smiled to the monkey boy "Well, that's something for you to find out. This is an exam, so I wont be saying anything else. Good luck everyone!" and with that said Iruka called the first kid up, pulling them out of the classroom.

-Timeskip to a couple minutes later-

At least 16 students have come and gone, only half returned with a headband, the other half were sent into a different classroom. Right now, Mi is returning into the class with a headband, her sister squealed, having a headband of her own as well. The two twins conversed at their seats. Iruka came walking into the class, looking down at a sheet of paper "Henso Hamana" Inju looked up to the bird boy who stood up next to him. Iruka nods his head "Come with me" Henso flapped his wings, lifting up into the air and landed next to iruka who proceeded to take the boy into the room over.

Once both of them were in the room, Henso sat down at a desk where a sheet of paper was set in front of him. Looking up the room was plain, there was another desk across from him were 3 adults sat. One of them was Iruka, the other was a young women with dark blue hair and pale gray eyes, two black small round panda ears twitched out of her hair, Henso frowned. The third was a random man, dark unruly brown hair, bored yellow eyes and a limp squirrel tail. "You have 20 minutes to finish the test before you. Start!" 

Henso flipped the paper over and finished in less then 10 minutes. The panda girl giggled under her hand while Iurka was proud and the squirrel man was impressed. Henso stood up when all three of them stood, stepping out of the building, they went to the training post. Some cut logs stood up with nicks and scraps all over it, faint paint marks could be seen on the wood. A large white circle, yellow circle, blue circle and then red in the center. A table was set to the far right, five kunai and five shuriken set neatly. Henso took hold of the ten weapons and took a stance at least 10-15 meters away from the target. 

In a blink of an eye, all five kunai and shuriken were stuck in the three targets. All of them either stuck on the red or mere inches off the red. Iruka and the squirrel guy both looked shocked while the women just shook her head with a smile. "Why must you be so impatient when it comes to things like this?" Henso huffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets "Well, I wouldn't have cared if you weren't here...auntie.." The girl laughed softly "Henso, dear cousin, no matter how fast you go or how slow, the outcome will remain the same-" "No, if I go faster, this will be over with quicker-" "Yet, you would still have the same score.." 

The boy scoffed and turned away, heading back into the academy building and straight into the empty room. Iruka, squirrel man and the boys aunt came walking in after him only to be met with no one but a chair in the middle of the room. Iruka looked around while the squirrel checked under items. The aunt smiled "Good job Henso. Now lets do the other ones okay?" "Yes auntie Hina" With a poof of smoke, the chair in the middle of the room turned into the winged boy. 

Iruka smiled brightly and clapped his hands "You hid your chakra very well Henso! Now let us see the other two." The boy nodded his head. He did a hand sign and five of him popped up, well more like came through the door and window 'Substitution'. Henso then made another hand sign and 7 more of him poof'd into existence, He didn't really do the jutsu's in order but managed to do them perfectly. Auntie Hina clapped her hands together "You managed to make one more bunshin than last time! You've been training?" 

A tint of pink came to the boys face when he nodded, he dispelled the substitutions and clones when Iruka stepped up to him with a hitai-ate in his hand "Congratulations! You've passed! You've made top rank in rookie of the year!" Henso slightly beamed at that, a tiny smile coming to his face. He took the headband and tied it around his thigh looking up to see the two male adults giving him strange looks "It will hurt my ears and the strands will effect my hearing while I fly."

They nodded, Hina hugged Henso "I can't wait to tell Neji and the rest of the family that you passed!" She snuggled her face into Henso's cheeks, sho struggled to get his aunt off of him "Auntie Hinata!! Stop! I need to leave..." the women now known as Hinata nodded her head waving him off. Back in the classroom, the students were kind of tensed up, scared as to what the outcome of one of the rookies was going to be. The twin rookies passed, so the students knew that the next two would have to pass. The door to the classroom opened revealing Iruka and Henso standing there. All eyes went to the winged boys forehead seeing nothing, everyone started to freak out, yet three didn't. 

Mi and May smiled while Inju laughed his head off. The three walked up to the Hamana, congratulating him. The children sat there confused to the 4 rookies. A couple more students were called up, 3 returning with headbands, they could hear one girl running down the hall crying loudly, all the students winced. Iruka peeked into the classroom "Inju Kimi, its your turn" Inju zoomed out of the classroom, hearing the faint "Good luck Fluff butt!" "Break A kunai Baka!" Inju laughed, although they didn't get along they had there moments. Inju zoomed into the room and crashed into the chair, quickly righting himself with a nervous grin. Iruka came stumbling into the room, he frowned to the bear boy who chuckled.

"Okay....You have 20 minutes-" "Done." Iruka chocked softly and looked to the boy to see that he indeed was finished. The paper sat filled with writing the pencil rolling away. Hinata and squirrel man stood up "So then lets continue." Inju stood up and walked out with the two adults to the same training area that Henso went to. Iruka quickly went after the three, huffing and puffing when they made it to the training ground outside, the teacher shook his head "this boy.."

The students in the classroom surrounded Henso, bombarding him with questions and praise. The twins squeaked when they were pushed out of the way, glaring at the mob of kids that have yet to be called for the exam. "Hey-" The sudden flare of chakra made everyone stop and freeze "Back. Away. From. **ME!!!!!** " a blast of wind came from Henso as his wings expanded, causing all the kids to fly back away from him. Mi and May ran to Henso, both grabbing an arm "Henso!" they both yelled. Henso grumbled and grasped the girls arms, pulling them off to a desk near the back corner of the room. His wings created a barrier around him and the twins, not one soul in the class dared to get close to the Hamana and the Denzi twins. 

The classroom door slammed open and a brown bear boy came in the room, his hitai-ate hanging from around his neck. The brightest smile was present on his face as he jumped onto a desk and pointed to the trio surrounded by wings "Top rookie of the year Baby!!! Finished the test before Iruka-Sensei could get past 20 minutes in his sentence, hit all targets dead center, except for a few AND-" He jumped down running to other three "Made perfect clones, flawless transformations, and amazing substitutions."

Mi and May laughed, Henso chuckled. Inju fumed "What are you laughing about bird brain!?" Henso moved his wing to let the fussy bear into the cover, which the boy nodded a thanks. "I made Top rookie-" The twins interrupted Henso "Nu-uh!" "No!" "Me and Mi-" Inju stopped May from talking, covering the girls mouth "May your sentence won't make any sense to anyone in the room but us, but please since we're probably tired let your sister say it, whatever it is you were gonna say-" May frowned but nodded looking to her identical sister. Mi smiled "May and I made Top rookie, not you two!" She smirked but Inju and Henso frowned "Iruka told me i made top rookie-" "yeah, iruka told me the same thing-"

Henso slammed his fist into his palm "He said we made top rank in the top rookie of the year..." Mi and May tapped there chins "Does that mean we all made the top spot in rookie of the year?" "But how is that possible!?" Inju proclaims. The twins bonk there heads together shrugging, something they did often when asked a question they had no answer to. Henso and Inju groaned "Well we all passed, that's the good part-" "Whats the bad?" Inju stuttered and looked to Henso "There is no bad part." 

The winged boy frowned "So then why did you say that's the good part?" The bear boy shook his head "You have no social skills-" Wings ruffled slightly "I have social skills its just I'm not out much because-" "Of the stampeding mob of girls, yes I know." The boys sighed before talking away, for once not actually starting a fight or argument, surprising everyone else in the room except for the twins who joined in the conversation.

Soon, every student had done the exam. The class was filled with 36 students -three rows, four desks in each row, three students sitting at each one- now there were only 27 students left, which was quite a lot. Iruka came walking into the room and smiled at the remaining students "Congratulations graduates! Your all Genin now!" All the kids 'whooped' and cheered, hugging there friends and laughing. The man felt his heart swell up at the sight "You'll all need to be here tomorrow morning to hear your teams. Until tomorrow kids!" and with that all the little 'genin' went storming out of the academy to parents waiting outside. Children ran into their mothers and fathers arms, crying and laughing.

Mi, May, Inju and Henso were the last ones to leave the building, seeing there parents at the gates of the school grounds. He twins went racing to their father and mother, talking animatedly about the whole exam. Henso's and Inju's mothers went racing after them instead, pulling the boys into bone crushing hugs. The boys fathers appeared behind the women, ruffling and congratulating the boys. After the little reunion, the 4 rookies waved goodbye to one another, well Henso and Inju glared but a playful smirk was present on their faces. 

Inju and Henso walked along side one another, since their parents were planning on have a double celebration. Inju rolled his lush green eyes and kicked at some pebbles as they walked down the road, suddenly both boys bump into something which was followed by 'umph' Henso stands up, moving his wings to get rid of dirt and helped Inju stand up who gently dusted off the dirt from his pants and fluffy ball tail. Both of them looked over to be met with bright ocean blue eyes and golden blonde locks. Henso held his hand out to the man "Sorry sir, we weren't looking where we were going-" The blue eye'd man grasped Henso's hand laughing softly "Your fine! I should be the one saying sorry! I was in a rush to get somewhere, didn't see-" 

He stopped and looked to Henso and then Inju before frowning, puffing out his cheeks, which had three lines on each. The man glared at the dirt ground, mumbling "why are the kids almost as tall as me? am I really that short???" Inju got what he was saying though and did notice that the man was only an inch taller than him while he was an inch taller than Henso. The blonde male shook his head before directing a bright smile to the boys "Sorry about bumping into you two! Congrats on becoming genin by the way!" He picked up the bag he dropped and sped walked away, waving back to the boys. 

Henso and Inju look to one another before shrugging and quickly catch up to their parents who were walking far up ahead. 

The blonde male was still walking fast when he walked into a pair of silver wings. Mi and May looked behind them to see a short male in their fathers wings, they clicked "Hey! Get off papa!" "Stupid short meanie!" The twins went to go attack when "Is that you?" The blonde male backed up from the wing to look at the owner of said wing "Denzi? Hey! How's it going?" Mi and May frowned at the two males conversing. "I've been good, just having to deal with these two adorable moon pies-" The girls father gestured to them. 

The blonde looked down at them having a good 2 inches over them. The twins smirked in their minds as they hugged each other "Can you-" "Guess which-" "One is-" "Mi-" "and May?" the two said simultaneously. The blonde looked between the two girls before looking to Denzi and their mother "There names are Mi and May? Who thought of that?" Their mother laughed "It was both of us, but we can't remember why we thought of it, we just found it cute." The blonde nodded before focusing his attention back to the twins, who giggled evilly. And then he pointed to the girl on the left "Mi" and then to the right "May" if need to say, the twins were shocked speechless, especially the girls parents, who even had struggles with determining the girls differences. 

The blonde smiled and waved to the family "Bye!" 

The family, still in shock, stumbled home, shaking off the event they decided to celebrate with a nice family time and later, dinner. 

and with that every child that graduated had a celebration or get together, the children who did not still got something for their efforts. The day was full of laughs and fun as night time approached, the celebrations slowly went home to have a nice bath and relax. Children tucked themselves to sleep as the thought of their teams filled their heads, choosing who they wanted to be with and imagining who their senseis were going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (they're not oc's. How i see an oc is a character you make up and constantly use, you draw them, use them in rp's and so forth. These are straight up characters that I just made up like 2 days ago....like I drew them on paper once to get an idea going. I didn't even know what their color scheme was going to be. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also the characters are branch families of a few clans. I only made two of them branch families though...Inju and Henso. Inju is a branch family of chouji's family except he doesn't expand, more like his family makes earth giants. Henso is a branch family of the hyuugas, except his eye sight can't see the chakra flow, but can see their level, it's hard to explain how I see it but It's like he's able to see the extent of their power, making him VERY useful on the battler field. He can figure out what the other person is capable of and the jutsus they obtain..........dat make sense? Listen I know the age thing is weird just....mmmmm idk don't think too much about it? )


	3. Meeting Team 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day, Naruto meets the team he's assigned to. But he's in for a surprise when he sees these 4 rookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto Uzumaki...............dude.......take away Uzu and what you get..................Narutomaki the white starred pink swirl food thing...T-T i feel like they did this on purpose but Uzumaki means whirl like a spiral or whirl pool or vortex. but like come on.....-v- something that I thought I should tell you.....even though I bet a lot of you already knew about this XD Sorry, this will be a short chapter....i think......sorry? Idk.........enjoy..

Naruto woke up to the blaring of his alarm clock beside his bed. 

With a groan, he raised his arm and brought it down over the annoying thing. Not realizing seconds later that it was smashed to pieces. He sat up and looked at his fist, which was still in the smashed clock, blinking through his haze he cursed silently.

' _ **Way to go Kit. Now how are you going to get up on time for your team?**_ ' The deep gravely voice sounded in his mind, letting the blonde know that the fox had just woken up. ' _Good morning to you too_ ' A grunt was Naruto's only response. Fox ears twitched in annoyance as nine tails glided around behind him.

He stood up from his bed and stretched his limbs out, hearing satisfying 'pops' and 'cracks'. Naruto turned around to the chest at the front of his bed and proceeded to open it, pulling out the same outfit as yesterdays along with what looked like an anbu mask. It was a fox mask, black all over with a lot of red-orange lines, approximately 20 lines. The design of the lines didn't just go straight up and down, the lines curved and bent around the face of the mask, creating a very intricate piece of work. Tiny feathered strings stuck out from some parts of the mask, one on each side of the chin, two on each side of the cheeks, two on both sides near the eyebrows, two at the tip of each fox ear and two coming from the hollowed part of the ears. The black strings were very thin, but smooth and flexible to the touch. Two silver bells hung around each ear, jingling every time the mask moved.

Naruto set the mask down on the bed and started pulling of his night clothes. As he was pulling on the jacket over his shoulder, the fox spoke to him ' _ **Your finally going to wear the mask I made you over two years ago?!**_ ' The blonde winced softly as he pulled up the zipper. ' _There wasn't a time where I needed to wear it..sorry_ ' He was met with silence. He heaved a sigh and got back to getting ready, walking into his tiny bathroom, he picks up his toothbrush and turns on the sink water. Squirting a decent amount of paste on his brush, he gets to scrubbing at his teeth.

He moved his forearm in circular motions as he stepped out of the bathroom. He went around his home, picking up a bag full of items. Naruto reached his hand into the bag pulling out a canteen, a bento box and his money pouch, frowning as to why the tiny frog was in the bag. He shrugged his shoulders and tossed the items onto his bed before walking back into the bathroom, washing out his mouth of the foam paste. He set the toothbrush down and put his hands together, a cloud of smoke and all nine tails were replaced with a short fluffy coyote tail as well as his fox ears, turning into tiny coyote ears. 

Naruto then splashed water on his face, looking more refreshed once he dried off his face. Back in his room, he picked up the jar and with quick hand signs, released the seal on it. He pulls out the first hokages necklace, clapping it back around his neck and tucking it under his jacket. He moved the jar back next to his smashed clock and grabbed his hitai-ate, tying it around his forehead. Once he was done with that, Naruto put the canteen and the money bag into a pouch settled on his hip. Checking the pouch on his other hip, seeing as there were 5 kunai and 5 shuriken, a roll of wire, tags and a brush. 

The blonde grabbed the bento box and the fox mask, looking around the apartment one last time before leaving and for once, actually locking the door. Naruto jumped down onto the dirt road, hooking his mask next to the pouch on the right side of his hip. He started walking, 'coyote' ears twitching every now and then, his tail swaying slightly as he stared at the bento box. It was a square with at least four cut in spaces, one large rectangle on the left and three small squares on the right. A cloth of folded under the bento box, a soft gray color with gray blue designs on it, swirls, dots and triangles.

He thought of what to put in the box before he thought of Hinata, a smile came to the blondes face "I could just take it to Hinata! Hopefully she isn't at the academy yet-" With that said, Naruto went racing towards the Hyuuga complex. Soon the buildings came into view.

-Naruto's Perspective-

I stopped short of the entrance of the complex, gasping for breath as the jingle of the bells rung in my ears. I spotted the Hyuuga heir walking my way "HINATA!" I waved my arm. Pale gray eyes looked up to me before the girls face became a soft pink, I laughed and jogged up to her "H-hello N-naruto-kun. What d-do you need?" I rub the back of my head "Well, I was gonna ask if you'd be willing to help me make something for lunch heh but It looks like your on your way to the academy." 

I see Hinata's face become flushed, dropping the bag she was holding looking at me shocked. I frown slightly and bend down, picking up the hyuuga's bag "Hey, you alri-" Before I could finish, Hinata grabbed my arm and dragged me back to her home.

She pulled me into the building and into a large kitchen. She took the bento box out of my grasp, setting it on the wooden counter before looking through the cabinets and fridge, pulling out rice, tomatoes, meat, veggies and a bunch of other things I didn't recognize. 

Hinata set a cutting plank on the counter and gently set down some knifes. She suddenly then started to fill up a large pot with water, setting it over a burning fire. A couple spices, seasoning and cutting up fruits and meats later, the smell of miso filled the air making me drool. I walked up behind her as she stirred the pot "What are you making? It smells like Ramen~" Hinata giggled softly as she opened up another pot that had white rice in it "Well, it is kind of like the ramen you eat at that shop but without the noodles. I made the broth and marinated it with the sauce." 

She held the bento box which had lettuce leafs all lined in each space and using a tool with holes in it, scooped up some of the veggies, poring them into one of the tiny squares. With a spoon she put a little rice in the last two squares before placing some rice in half of the large rectangle. The Hyuuga had some cut up narutomaki, she drizzled a little of the miso broth over the rice in the rectangle before placing three in a arch over the rice. I watched as the girl took the meat out and placed it on a stone slab, taking a thin knife and cut it at a slant, gently sawing back and forth. 

As she was cutting the meat, she sliced up a couple tomatoes as well, setting them in the last tiny square. Finally, she picked up each slice of meat with the knife and carefully set them in a slanted line next to the rice int he rectangle. Hinata then sprinkled a little dust of parsley and a green herb. I watched in shock staring at the beautiful set up lunch, drooling as the food steamed. I look to Hinata again and she was coming back with a heated pad, setting the bento on it and wrapped up the food in a tight plastic wrap. 

She held it out to me "Here you go Naruto-Kun!" I slowly grab the box, feeling the heat seep into my hands. "I had no clue you could do this!?" I look up to her with the biggest smile on my face "Could you teach me!?" The poor Hyuuga's face became a bright tomato and she wrung her fingers together "U-U-um i-if you wa-want me t-t-to-" "Yes!!! Please Thank you!" I hugged her, my tail swinging furiously behind me. ' _ **Boy, you better step back from the girl or she's gonna faint. She's already late for work because of you**_ ' I squeak and step back from my friend, who really did look like she was going to pass out. 

"Sorry. I was just so happy that you were gonna teach me. Now lets get going to the academy!" I go to grab her hand but she starts to freak slightly "Wait! I have to clean this up!" I freeze and jump "Oh Yeah! Here!" I cross my fingers " _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_ " in a poof, 5 of me appeared. Hinata nodded and started to direct each one of my clones to a task, putting the meat into a tight sealed box, cleaning out the pots and so forth. Soon, everything was clean and put back, dispelling my clones I smile to Hinata "Okay, Now lets go. I already made you late.." Hinata shakes her head, a tiny smile on her face. "It's alright Naruto-" 

I gently grasp her elbow and make a hand sign with my other hand. I shunshin in a swirl of wind to the academy still holding Hinata's elbow. Her bag was over my shoulder so I hand it over to her "Have a nice day, and thank you for making me lunch!" I go to walk away when "Naruto! I hope your not forgetting that you have a team to meet?"

I see Hinata look at me confused, when I turn around to face the old granny with a grumble "No I didn't Baa-chan, I just didn't think they would be calling teams right now-" The blonde Hokage walked up to me "Well they are. Now go wait in the classroom across from Irukas room with the other sensei's. You'll know which is your team." Tsunade grabs my arm and drags me into the building ' _I thought she told me to go to the room, yet she's dragging me to the room_ ' I groan softly. The old hag lets me go once we're in front of the door, I take the fox mask and set it over my face, getting an amused look from Tsunade "What?" The women just shakes her head with a chuckle before kicking the door open and pushing me into the room.

I stumble and catch my self on a random chair, quickly turning around to glare at the old granny through my mask, my ears folded back as a growl tore through my throat. Tsunade waved me off "Just listen through the mics on your collars for your name and team number. Be nice-" I huff and turn away, looking around the room where everyone had their eyes turned towards me. I flushed under the mask, rubbing the back of my head. I then notice wolf ears and a large dog and literally shunshin over to the pair. 

The large white dog yelped and the wolf boy got up in a stance, making me confused when I remembered that I was wearing a mask. But then I frowned under the mask "Jeez, just because you can't see my face doesn't mean you can't recognize my smell. You really haven't changed much have you Kiba? and you too Akamaru-" The white dog tilts its head before sniffing my sandal guard and then my leg, suddenly the dogs pushed me back, nudging the mask away from my face, licking at my chin and nose.

The wolf boy laughs and takes the mask off all the way, smiling down at me as I giggled and pushed the dogs muzzle away from my face "Akamaru, stop it-" Akamaru obeys, sitting down next to me as I sat up, petting the large dogs head. I reach up and ruffle the wolf boys head "It's good to see you Kiba!" Kiba laughed and smacked my hand away "Whatever 'coyote' boy. When are you going to get rid of it?" I frown, knowing what he was talking about. "Hopefully never-" "Awwww Don't be like that! How about you come over to my place to hang out with the hounds? They wont stop whining about how much they miss you-" Kiba groaned "Its annoying."

I laugh and take my mask back from him, putting it back on my face "Fine, I'll get rid of it-" The wolf teen jumped up with a victory smile on his face, I stood up too, dusting myself off "When i feel comfortable." I smirked under the mask seeing as the victory moment was lost. Kiba opened his mouth when Irukas voice came through our collars, "Team 6! Ten Honoa, Michi Lake and Juaz Waski. Your sensei is Kiba Inuzuka." I face Kiba who smiled a little "I hope their not snot nosed brats." I laugh and sit down in the chair next to Kiba's "So you weren't told who they were?" "Oh, no i was told who they were, names and what they looked like but nothing about their families and all" 

I cross my arms, showing my frustration "The old hag didn't give me their names or anything. not even the team number." Kiba patted my shoulder "Well, your name hasn't been called yet so I'm sure it will be the next ones" I huffed and slouched in the chair. Irukas voice came back on "Team 7!-" and then he went on saying the kids names and the sensei's name. He did pause on Team 8, saying that there was going to be a transfer student for that team coming from the sand village. 

The sand made me think of Gaara and Shukaku ' _I haven't seen him in a long time, wonder how he's doing?_ ' "Team 9! Mi Genzi, May Genzi, Inju Kimi, your sen- huh?" I sat up, Iruka's tone of voice was confused. I frown slightly "Um..Apparently there is one more in this team..which is Henso Hamana-" I could hear kids gasp and whisper through the mic. ' _Why does this team have 4 genin instead of three? well that sensei is going to have a rough time_ ' I snicker. "and your sensei is.....Fox?"

I stand up so quick, my chair falls back as everyone turned to me. "WHAT!!???" I said it so loud that I could here myself through the mic around my collar. A tick formed on my mask as I growled softly "I'm going to kill Tsunade.." A killing energy seeped from me, making everyone around me scuffle away. Kiba stood up, standing a good 4 inches above me and patted my head "Dude, chill. It just means she thinks your capable of handling more genin then the rest of us!" The wolf boy laughed when everyone else glared at him.

I sigh and shook my head "Whatever..." I picked my chair back up and sat back down, hearing Iruka tell the students to wait for their sensei's to come and get them. I was waiting a bit, trying to cool down a little. I spotted Kiba standing up "I'm gonna got get my team, Wanna come with me 'Fox'~" I knew he couldn't see it, but i glared at him. I stood up anyways and let the wolf boy and his dog walk out of the room, following them to the room across.

' _Why would Tsunade use Fox for my name? I mean yeah I am a fox but couldn't she have used my last name?_ ' I groan softly and stop when Kiba opens the door to Irukas classroom. He walks in with a smile on his face as Akamaru yips and circles around Kiba. I laugh and walk in, standing next to him. I cross my arms though and look up at him. His smile disperses and he looks down at me, tilting his head "What?" I smirk under my mask and suddenly I pull him down onto the floor. I place my foot on his back "You are to be under me. Never tower ov-" Kiba gets up with such speed I barely have a enough time to run, of course he makes sure I don't.

I see him smirk as he grabs me by the nape of my neck and lifts me up. Instantly I become silent and sleepy, but I growl softly "I-idiot!" Kiba was howling with laughter when he set me back down, though he stopped when I kicked him in where the sun don't shine. "Forget me going over to your place today. I'll let the hounds torture your with their whines" I huff and walk over to Iruka whose eyes brightened at see me "Na-" I cover his mouth and shake my head. "T-team s-six.." I hear Kiba wheeze out.

The three boys walk up to him, a boy with a bun crouched down to Kiba who was curled up on the floor "Are you okay Sensei?" The taller boy with slitted eyes and short black hair scoffed while the boy with pale mint green hair didn't do anything. Akamaru whimpered softly, nudging at Kibas leg, who waved off the large dog and stood up, projecting a glare at me "Yes, I'm fine-" He turned away and walked out "Lets go!" 

I laugh and shake my head before facing the class only to see 4 kids left ' _Great...Just like Kakashi_ ' I hear the big fox chuckle in my mind. "Team 9." The four stand up and walk up to me but I flinch seeing them, my ears flatten a little on my head "...." before me were two girls and two boys. I looked to the girls first. 

The girls were Identical twins, yet they had their differences. The girl on the left had an outfit very similar to what Ino used to wear, except instead of the skirt, she wore sweats that stopped above her knees, a bandage was wrapped around the outside of her left thigh. A pouch was strapped to her right thigh as well. She wore a net shirt under the outfit that stopped above her elbows and above her navel. The shirt had only one sleeve on the right, leaving the girls left shoulder exposed. The collar of the shirt was longer on the the right and stuck shorter on the girls neck. The shirt was a darker grey while the sweats were a lighter grey. 

The girls hair was very similar to Kakashi's, only some of her hair swept down and covered her left eye while the rest fluffed around her head. She had soft violet eyes that stood out against her cream colored skin. She was a mouse hybrid, two large round ears poked out of her hair, they were a egg white along with her thin white tail. She had tied her hitai-ate around her left arm, when I looked to the other girl she was basically the opposite of the girl on the left. Everything that was on the right side of the girl was on the left side of this girl. 

I held my head "twins....." I look to the two boys standing next to the girls. The twins were at least 2-3 inches shorter than me yet the boys were very close to being my height. The taller one had deep tan skin and lush green eyes that matched perfectly with his curly bright brown hair, making em think of the a forest. He had dark green diamonds on his cheeks along with an assortment of freckles. He wore a net shirt just like the girls but he wore a vest with pockets on the front and straps over the zipper. The vest stopped above his navel, he wore similar pants to mine yet they were a brown grey and stopped below his knees. 

The green eyed boy wore gloves with steel plates over his knuckles, a pouch strapped to both sides of his hips. His hitai-ate was tied around his neck and he had bandages wrapped around his elbow and his left leg. He was a bear hybrid, tiny fluffy light brown ears could be seen through his curly mane and a fluffy ball tail. I looked to the winged boy who had extremely pale skin and pale blue eyes, which reminded me of Sai and Ino. His black hair was faded on the sides but was combed and flared to the side on top of his head. His shirt was too much like Sasuke's, the large cone collar and short sleeves yet the shirt stopped above his navel as well. 

I frown under my mask ' _what is with their shirts? is this some trend?_ ' The pale boy also had sweats that stopped below his knees. Both the sweats and shirt were almost white, his hitai-ate was tied around his left thigh. This boy had bandage wrap around his right forearm and right leg. He was a bird hybrid, yet I don't know what type of bird. His wings were a mixture of colors, from shades of the lightest brown and gray to white. He had feathers sprouting from his ears, elbows and from what I can tell, his tailbone as well, creating some sort of feather tail. 

All though I never got to completely analyze them that day, I knew them already. "Okay. Meet me at Training ground 3" and with that said, i shunshin away to the place I said. 

Once I appeared I sat in a tree, looking up into the sky, knowing that they might take awhile.

I sigh "This is gonna be a lot..."


End file.
